


The Best Remedy

by smakaylasm



Series: Sherlolly [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smakaylasm/pseuds/smakaylasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is hurting and Sherlock comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Remedy

Molly was a grown woman. Or at least that’s what she kept telling herself.  
She was intelligent and independent, and had been going through this since she was eleven!  
But goddammit, every 12th of the month left her curled up in her bed, moving every which way to find a more comfortable position, blubbering to her cat about how much it hurt. In short, she was having her period. Molly was used to going through this alone, so it was a shock when she felt a dip in the bed beside her.  
“What the he-” She began, turning around quickly.  
She was met with the stoic face of her boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes. Well, at least, she called him her boyfriend. They had been going on dates for a month now and had kissed on occasion. But that was the best it got with Sherlock.  
“You’re having your monthly cycle,” he said matter-of-factly.  
Molly blushed scarlet red and quickly shook her head. “No… That’s not it.”  
“Of course it is, no need to be embarrassed, dear,” Sherlock said calmly.  
She flared up a bit when he used the term of endearment, smiling goofily. “Well, yes… I’m sorry?” Molly had no idea what to say. 

 

Sherlock was a grown man. He had never found the idea of ‘cuddling’ very interesting, even as a child when his mother tried to snuggle with him. But with Molly in front of him, obviously in pain, he couldn’t help but reach out and stroke her hair. He said nothing, but pulled back the covers slipping underneath. Sherlock laid her down and laid behind her, slowly and tentatively wrapping his arms around her midsection.  
“Sherlock, you don’t have to do this… Wait how did you even get into my house?” Molly said, attempting to turn around to face him.  
“Molly, I am trying to comfort you. Go to sleep,” He sighed, then added, “please.”  
Molly couldn’t help but smile at this awkward man spooning her, and she realized, he probably hadn’t ever cuddled with someone before. The idea excited her and, wrapped up in his warmth and masculine scent, she drifted off to sleep.

And for once, when she woke up, he was still there.


End file.
